Hikari Tsuki no Kogo Kessho
by Lady Artemis Cosmos
Summary: Hearlds, healers, dreams.
1. Prelude of fear

Hikari Tsuki no Kogo Kessho by Lady Artemis Cosmos

She ran toward the young man that was in front of her. As she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her and hugged her to him as if to protect her from the glares the group across from him and his companions were giving the girl and his group. The girl looked fearfully at the group from the protective circle of his arms.

"What is going on here?" asked a young man as he came in, his sandy blond hair windblown and his blue eyes wide. His gaze was fixed on the girl in the young man's arms. He took in her frightened eyes and the protective way the young man held her.

The young man holding the girl and his companions all had long hair held in ponytails. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. His tallest companion had dark red hair and green eyes. The shorter of the two had white hair and hazel eyes. The girl in his arms had platinum blonde hair and pale sky blue eyes. Her eyes watched the young man who just came in.

She knew that at one time that she had known him but now she could not remember him. He swung his head toward the other group and focused his gaze on the teal headed girl.

"Michiru, what is going on?" he asked the girl.

"Serenity-san refused to give Rei-sama the crystal," stated the girl with venom. She and her companions had their eyes fixated upon the trembling blonde. She stood beside a tall man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His eyes were different from the blue-eyed man in the other group; his eyes were cold, Europa 1 ice cold. In front of him was a young woman with long raven hair and fiery violet eyes that burned with ice. Behind her was another young woman with light brown hair up in a high ponytail and green eyes.

"Why do you want the crystal? It belongs to the hime," said the blond man.

The black haired girl exploded. "That ditzy could never be a princess! She can not do anything right! All of us have decided that I will be a better queen and ruler in Crystal Tokyo."

"Koneko has been working hard at becoming the princess."

"Well she has worked hard enough!" yelled the dark haired girl. Turning to the blonde and said, "Usagi come on give us the crystal."

The blonde's eyes got even wider and she clung to the young man with renewed fear. The blonde man grew angry.

"You have no right to take away the crystal from the hime. It is hers until she dies. You will never be able to use it anyway!" he said forcefully while trying to control his anger.

"Well if you not with us then you are a traitor," said the dark haired woman.

"No, I am not a traitor; you are," said the blond as he walked over to the trembling girl. He walked right up to her and said, "No matter what happens I will be there to protect."

Suddenly behind them a portal opened, a voice said to them, "If you want to save her step through." The four young men and girl stepped through and vanished from that timeline.


	2. Gates of protection

Hikari Tsuki no Kogo Kessho by Lady Artemis Cosmos 

Mist swirled around the group as they came out of the portal. The three young men not holding the girl swiftly surrounded the girl and the one holding her.

"There is no need for you to be so protective here. I will not hurt her, and neither will the girl with me," stated a woman as she stepped out of the shadows created by the mist. The woman was wearing a strange outfit. It was a white leotard with a black skirt attached with a black sailor collar. Above the skirt in the back was a maroon bow and below the sailor collar was another maroon bow. On her forehead was a gold tiara with a black stone at the center. On her feet were black boots that came up to her knees. All in all she looked majestic yet foreboding. Looking at the girl, she addressed her saying, "You have nothing to fear from me for once I swore to protect you. Since you do not remember me, I will tell you who I am. I am Sailor Pluto."

From behind the woman came a young girl about thirteen years of age. She wore a black dress that came to her knees and had long sleeves. She had violet eyes that bespoke of wisdom and understanding beyond her years. Her black hair was cut to her shoulders. In contrast with the black of her hair and clothing, her skin was almost a sickly pale. She peered at the girl before with interest.

Seeing her interest, the black haired man said, "How do we know that we can true you? How do we know that you are not traitors like the others?"

Sailor Pluto answered him, "I have a great desire to protect the girl in your arms. I only asked that you take the girl at my side with you on your journey. She will prove valuable to you."

"Why should we take her with us? We can not trust her," retorted the blond.

"I wish to come with you. I can help you communicate with the girl. Even now I can feel her fear and confusion. She trusts the four of you. She will trust anyone the four of you trust. Please try to trust me," said the dark haired girl. Turning her gaze to the blonde girl, she said, "Do you fear me? Do you fell that you can trust me?"

Five gazes turned to the blonde girl awaiting her response. She looked in the other girl's violet eyes. She could see the soul of the girl and tell that it was dark and had a hidden power but that power was good. She nodded to the girl and the entire group sighed after seeing that the dark haired girl could be trusted.

"Minna, I am sorry to disrupt you but you must be on your journey. I will lead you to the gate. Once you step beyond the gate you are on your own. There are doors beyond the gate that lead to different places. Well here is the gate. Good luck," said Sailor Pluto as she led the group to a set of giant doors. The doors were carved of wood with mythological beasts and beings winding between vines and flowers. She opened both doors and ushered them forward. "Please be careful and always protect the hime," pleaded Sailor Pluto as they passed her as the passed the threshold of the gate.

I am story for any inconvenience or confusion about the first part of the story. If the paragraphs are jumbled together please let me know because I will try to fix it. I am hoping that when I update this chapter it will turn out in the condition that I typed it in.


	3. Light of change

Hikari Tsuki no Kogo Kessho by Lady Artemis Cosmos 

The young people moved away from the gate as it closed. The dark haired man finally let go of the blonde girl. Sighing, he took a step away from her. The dark haired girl came to stand beside the blonde. The other three young men joined the dark haired one in encircling the two girls.

"How do you feel?" asked the dark haired girl.

The blonde looked at her inquisitively. She tilted her head to the side, speculating her answer. 'Well I am confused, but I feel better now that we are alone in this group,' she thought.

The dark haired girl looked at the blonde girl with realization. Turning to the others she said, "She can not talk right now. She will have to relearn. It was erased also when she lost her memory."

"Then how are we suppose to communicate with her?" asked the blonde haired young man.

"I am able to communicate with her. She has telepathic abilities. I am telepathic, so I can hear her," she replied to answer the question. She looked back at the blonde girl. 'Do you realize that we have similar powers?'

The blonde replied, 'Yes, your power is dark while mine is good, but they are compatible.'

'Since you realize that, do you want to form a bond so that we can communicate more easily and be able to teach you more quickly?' asked the dark haired girl.

'Yes,' replied the blonde, 'let us bond.'

The four young men had to turn away from the two girls as the girls started to glow in an unbearable bright white light surrounded them. Inside the light there was an area of darkness and an area of light. A tentacle of power from each moved toward the other. When they touched the light flared even brighter. When the light died, the young men looked at the two girls. The girls were looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Their appearances had changed a good deal. Their hair reached below their waists and their eyes were the blue. They wore the same dresses. The dresses had bodices that fit tightly. The skirt flared out at the hips to the floor. The dresses had spaghetti straps across the shoulders. They looked like twins on opposite ends of the spectrum. The black haired girl wore black. Her hair stayed the dark ebony, but her eyes were now navy blue. The blonde haired girl now had pale silvery white hair and her eyes were a pale ice blue.

The black haired girl spoke up and said, "I think we need to come up with names for all of us. Would you do the honors?" All of the young men turned to look at the white haired girl.


	4. Names of power

Hikari Tsuki no Kogo Kessho by Lady Artemis Cosmos

The white haired girl tilted her head to the side. 'Since my power is light and yours is dark, I think my name should be Hikari and yours should be Yami,' she said.

'I like that idea but we need a last name, and what of the others?' asked Yami (the dark haired girl).

'The three with the ponytails remind me of the stars so their last name should be Hoshi. The blond reminds me of the wind so he should be Kaze,' replied Hikari (the white haired girl).

'Look at the three Hoshis. What do each individually remind you of?' instructed Yami.

'The black haired one reminds me of a dragon because he is protective. The redhead of eternity because his eyes show that he has immense wisdom and intelligence. The white haired one of a phoenix because he seems to be able to always regain hope even when it seems lost. Kaze also reminds of a dragon,' replied Hikari.

'Okay, let me introduce you to Ryu Kaze 1, Hoshi Ryu 2, Hoshi Fushicho 3, and Hoshi Eien 4. So what is our last name?' inquired Yami.

'I am Konran Hikari 5, and you are Konran Yami 6,' stated Hikari.

'Well, we have interesting names,' said a slightly bemused Yami.

"We have decided," turning to the blond she said, "Ryu Kaze" and like wise with the others, "Hoshi Ryu, Hoshi Fushicho, and Hoshi Eien."

"Well which door should we go through first?" asked Yami.

I am sorry for the short chapters so far but I have been trying to work on the plot of the story. If you are wondering about the name I will tell us.

1 Ryu Kaze is Haruka and means Wind Dragon. I think it fits since dragons can be protective and Haruka is the wind senshi.

2 Hoshi Ryu is Seiya and means Dragon Star. Seiya is protective and starlight.

3 Hoshi Fushicho is Yaten and means Phoenix Star. Yaten is starlight and is Healer. Phoenixes are constantly reborn and have healing powers.

4 Hoshi Eien is Taiki and means Eternity Star. Taiki is starlight and eternity seemed to fit him.

5 Konran Hikari is Usagi and means Light Chaos. Usagi has the power of light.

6 Konran Yami is Hotaru and means Dark Chaos. Hotaru has the power of the dark

ALL READERS I NEED YOUR HELP. The next place the group is going is Valdemar. If anyone as read anything related to the Harelds of Valdemar by Mercedes Lackey I would like your opinion on something. Should the group end up with the Hawkbrothers or at Haven? Should they be bonded with Companions or Bondbirds; if so with which? I really want to know what you think.

Please let me know if you want a specific series or anime in the future. I have no ideas of couples yet.

Thank you for your attention.

Sayonara Lady Artemis Cosmos 


	5. Door to Dreams

Hikari Tsuki no Kogo Kessho by Lady Artemis Cosmos

"What door will we go through first?" asked Yami.

'We should look at the different doors and see which one is the most interesting looking one. We could go through that door,' replied Hikari.

"We now know our names. What are yours?" inquired Eien.

"I am Konran Yami and my sister is Konran Hikari," stated Yami.

"All of our names are very interesting," said Fushicho, amusement evident in his voice.

'Why don't we go through the door over there? The horses and birds must be important to the people there. There a lot of them on the door,' Hikari said to herself a much as to her sister.

"Hikari wants to go through the door over there, the one with the horses and birds on it," Yami told the others.

"There is not wrong with it that can be seen. We should still be careful though," warned Kaze.

"Well now that it is settled, we should be on our way," said Yami. Taking her sister's hand, she led the way to the door. 'Hikari, you should open the door.'

'Okay, here I go,' stated Hikari as she gave the door a push. As the door swung open, the hall was flooded by a pale blue comforting light. Ryu and Kaze stepped through first. Yami and Hikari followed right behind them. Eien and Fushicho brought up the rear.

When they landed, they were surrounded by a group of people. One man stepped forward and asked, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

I am sorry but I must ask a few questions before I go on. I have decided that all the boys will receive bond birds. Yami and Hikari will be bonded to Companions. I have decided to ask your opinion on an issue with the Companions. Most people do not travel with horses in most worlds. I have decided that Yami's and Hikari's Companions should have a special ability to assume the shape of any animal, and then they will not be as conspicuous. The companions will retain their white coloring at all times though. Do you think that it is a fair compromise?

I need some more input about where they should first end up. Do any of you want to see the loyal sailor senshi?

I have had a question about the origin of the boys. Haruka, in the manga, "has the personalities and strengths of both genders" according to Neptune. In my story the starlights are male when they are not transformed. They still have some feminine mannerisms though, nothing to bad. No worse than Firesong.

I am setting the story between the Mage Winds Trilogy and the Storm Trilogy. I have read all the Mage Winds Trilogy, but I have not read the Storm Trilogy. I have read "Owlsflight" though.


	6. World of White Feathers

Hikari Tsuki no Kogo Kessho by Lady Artemis Cosmos

Treesong k'Leshya sighed as he headed toward the clearing where the heartstone stood when k'Sheyna had lived in this Vale. He heard the wing beats of gryphons overhead. Suddenly, he felt his stomach fall out in what could only be the opening of a gate. Quickly he ran toward the direction of the gate along with all of the other warrior scouts of his clan. The lush growth that once would have hindered his progress had been cleared away, but he was still one of the last to arrive. He came to a stop in the clearing right outside the Vale entrance. Two dozen of his fellow scouts, with their weapons drawn, surrounded a group of outlanders.

The group of outlanders was a total of six. The four males had moved to form a protective circle around the two females. One of the females had the bleached look of a Tayledras Adept. She clung to the female next to her with a look of absolute fear on her face. The one she clung to was her exact opposite of her looks, the dark to her light. The dark one held the girl protectively. The males around were of varying colorations.

Treesong was part of the council so he was expected to take control of the situation. He called to the group, "You have trespassed on our lands. Who are you? Where are you from?"

The males of the group tensed even further as they hear him speak, but did not answer. Treesong heard a mindvoice speak in perfect Kaled'a'in.

_: What is going on? What did he say? Why are they attacking? Yami:_

_: Hikari, calm down. This is their territory. We need to find a way to communicate. :_

_: Yami:_

_: Shhhh. It's alright we won't let them hurt you. :_

Treesong was stunned by the projection of the voices. He heard the terror and betrayal in the mindvoice of Hikari. She was need of mindhealing. Turning to one of the scouts he said, "Go get the mages."

He turned to the group and said as well as he could in Kaled'a'in, "Who are you and where are you from?"

The dark female answered, "We are looking for a place to heal one of our number and to rest. We know nothing of this place and wish to learn. We came here from a place where we were exiled for siding with the truth."

"I have asked our leaders to here to decide what to do. That is all I can do for now," Treesong replied in return.

"Is it possible to relax your guard on us a little?"

"Yes," Treesong replied, to the scouts he said, "Relax your weapons but keep watch."

(A/N)!1

PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! I AM IN MAJOR NEED OF IDEAS!

Where is Firesong in the Mage Storms series?

What do you think of having the Companions being able to take the form of another animal if necessary?

Thank you, Lady Artemis Cosmos

Mew Mew Ni-Ni, Mew Mew Nem-nem

HI


End file.
